


Hazy lilac dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Keith catches him sneaking in his room, Lance expects to be chased out with a knife.He doesn't expect to get high with him.Or: Keith and Lance smoke weed, talk about the past, and ponder the universe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 21





	Hazy lilac dreams

Lance sits in his lion, trying to figure out where to find some weed.

'Space weed, mm' he chuckles at the thought.

Recently, he and Hunk had been searching for weed whenever they landed on a planet. But to no avail.

He sighs, letting his head roll back.

"What do you think, Blue?" Do you know a place?" Blue grumbles in response. Lance stretches and heads out into the castle ship.

He passes by Keith, who doesn't shoot him a glare when he gives him finger guns.

'Weird.' he thinks as heads toward his room. He gets halfway to his room when a roar fills his head.

He feels something pulling him, a rope in his chest.

He walks through the hallway aimlessly, following the feeling.

He sees a room with the door ajar.

'Good job, Blue,' he thinks.

He walks inside, looking around the dark room. It looks like a bedroom, though apparently empty, and the closet is open a crack.

He digs through the closet floor, finding a small box. A small gasp escaped his mouth at the sight he saw below him.

Four pipes, and multiple bags of weed of different colors and types laid neatly in the box.

He picked one up, inhaled deeply, smelling it. A giddy smile crept across his face. This was amazing.

In his giddy stupor, he gazed up at the other contents in the closet.

His face fell when his eyes landed on that unmistakable ted jacket.

He squeaks.

A hissing sound alerts Lance of the door opening, but by then it's too late. He freezes, the bag of weed still clutched in his hands.

Keith goes to his knees and Lance's pulse races.

"You wanna smoke with me?"

Lance blinks, frowning. That was not the reaction he expected. He expected Keith to yell at him to get out of his room. Maybe even something tame, like an insult.

But this? Never.

"I, uh," He mumbles. He looks down at the bag again. Keith reaches past him and grabs a crystalline pipe from the box. He sits on his bed, legs crossed.

"You don't have to. We can just sit."

Lance stands, carrying the bag over, the bed bouncing slightly as he lands heavier than he meant.

No, I will. I just didn't expect this. Keith raises an eyebrow as he gets the weed ready.

"The weed or my reaction?"

"Your reaction. Why didn't you just kick me out?"

Keith smiles. It makes Lance's heart flutter a little, not that he would tell Keith that.

"Ever since we had that bonding moment, which you keep denying, I've been wanting to find a way for us to bond again. Without a chance of dying this time. I've just been struggling, hence the additude and anger." Keith passes him the pipe. Lance puts his mouth to it, lights it and inhales.

Lance immediately hacks his brains out. The raven haired boy pats his back, laughing.

Lance scowls. "Says the guy who gives into my challenges and taunts."

Keith takes a hit, taking it with ease, before staring into Lance's eyes with the most deadpan look. "You're an idiot."

They laugh together, a bang on the wall startling.

"Shut the FUCK up, Keith!" Yells Shiro.

"Eat my ass!" Retorts Keith.

"You've got Lance there, ask him!" They all go silent, then burst into fits of giggles. 

Lance is thankful that Keith goes red when he laughs too hard, or else it would be very awkward explaining why he was blushing.

When they quiet down, Lance begins to feel dizzy. His hands grip the blanket, he closes his eyes.

"You okay, dude?" Keith sounds concerned. A hand touches his back, and the dizziness increases.

"Yup." He lies. "It's just been a while."

"When was your first high?"

Lance hums. "When I was still at the garrison, around the time you showed up. Me and Hunk were sitting in his bunk just talking when he whips out a big, bag of weed." He chuckles. "I don't know what kind of strain we got, or if it was laced with something, but man! Were we ever high." He hasn't realized he's opened his eyes until a picture is shoved in his face.

It's of Keith, around seventeen years old. He's holding a joint in his hand between his fingers, inhaling deeply while a distressed Professor Adam tries to halt his hit.

"My first was with Shiro and Adam. Adam was worried I'd mess up my lungs with the amount I smoked that night. It was some of Shiro's medical weed." His eyes begin to glisten. "It was the night before the Kerberos launch."

Lance doesn't speak. He's never seen Keith like this before, nostalgic, eyes full of (). 

He's beautiful.

Lance dashes the thoughts, grabbing Keith's hand. He stands.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Keith grams the weed and Lance pulls him out the door, through the castle.

They are standing in front of the door to a room Keith doesn't recognize. Lance tells Keith to close his eyes, he does so hesitantly. He's never even been in this section of the castle. All they did was twist around and go up, or was it down? You can't tell in space.

The door hisses quietly before they step in.

"You can open them now." Lance says with a excited lilt to his voice.

They were in space. No, a dome, so clear it made Keith's stomach drop. The room was bathed in an orange and pink glow as they passed through a nebulae. It reminded Keith of a sunset.

Keith never paid much attention to them; always training or fighting.

Lance stared at them. He looked sad almost, wistful.

"Do you miss them, your family-"

"We're so far away." It comes out choked and whisper quiet. "From Earth, from the ocean. From my family." A pause. "Do you ever think we'll make it home?"

I'm already home. He doesn't realize he's said the words until he feels lips pressed against his. A star goes supernova in his chest, and his head spins.

It's a new kind of high, one he's never experienced before.

Lance breaks away, both trying to steady themselves.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go, I think either the stars are getting to me, or that weed is really powerful." They laugh, running through the castle when a nosey Coran tells them to get to bed.

That night, wrapped in each other's arms, they sleep peacefully dreaming hazy lilac dreams.


End file.
